My Family Sucks
by Mona-the-Lisa
Summary: 17 year old Bella Cullen has a pretty good life; caring parents, loving siblings, and good friends. But when tradgedy strikes, secrets about the Cullen's are revealed. But are they for better or worse? ExB--Other pairs undecided Rated: T-just in case AU
1. Ch 1 Story of My Life

Ch. 1- Story of My life

My name is Isabella Swan but everyone calls me Bella. I live in the rainy town of Forks, Washington.

My family, is very different from others of our kind.

I'm adopted, and so are all of my brothers and sisters.

My adoptive mother and father; Carlisle and Esme, have taken all of us in when we had no where else to go.

I have 3 brothers and 2 sisters. They were all adopted before me, and they are all older than me, which makes me the baby of the family.

There is Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward.

I don't pick favorites within my family, but Alice I, are definitely closest. She is my best friend.

She is the meaning of the whole 'Big things in small packages.'

Standing at 4'8 you wouldn't think she was very strong, but I've seen her body flip Emmett.

She also has a really good sense of when something is about to happen. But I don't believe in premonitions or anything like that.

Emmett is one of the best big brothers you could ask for. He's as big as a building on the outside and as soft as a teddy bear on the inside.

Because of him, I don't think anyone will ever mess with me is school. And he is really funny. Always making a joke, whether its inappropriate or not.

Rosalie and Emmett are siblings; adopted from the same family, so they are really close. Rosalie can sometimes come off as a bitch, but she really is caring on the inside.

She's had a hard life, so I cant really blame her for anything. And its hard to hate her, especially when you see how she acts around kids.

She loves those little ankle-biters.

Jasper is my oldest brother. He is one of those 'calm, cool, and collective' kinds of people.

Something about his attitude always calms everyone. Its impossible to be mad when he is around.

Edward is the youngest of my brothers, but he is still six months older than me. Edward and I are both Juniors, and we have lunch and Biology together.

He is really protective of me, which can get annoying sometimes.

OK, I lied.

Its annoying all of the time. But I know he only does it because he cares about me.

And its probably for the best, being that I'm the kind of person that trips on a flat surface. Yup, major klutz.

I tend to hurt myself a lot, and get into all sorts of trouble. Like falling down the stairs, falling off the bus, falling UP the stairs, and falling over my own two feet.

Yeah, I fall a lot.

To which, Edward can only chuckle and run his hand through his messy bronze hair in frustration.

So, I guess my family seems kind of normal in some ways.

And I've got a pretty good life; decent grades, little group of friends, and of course, my loving family.

Yeah, life is OK.

But not even Alice could have seen that everything was about to change...


	2. Ch 2 Headaches

**Hey Guys, I didn't get many reviews at all for the last chapter, but i understand why. When I wrote it, it was meant to be an introduction to give some background information about the story. The plot doesn't start until Chapter 2. (This chapter). So now that you have bit of a cliffie and a plot, you need to review. I already have 8 chapters in a notebook, so the more reviews I get, the faster I will update. I want MINIMUM of 5 reviews please?**

**Ch.2- Headaches**

I sat by the river that passed through my backyard. I came here to think. I wasn't sure what I was trying to thing, but just being here calmed me. I heard some leaves rustle behind me. Whoever it was wanted me to hear them. The Cullens never made any noise when they walked. They were all very graceful.

When I turned my head, he was already sitting next to me.

"Hey Jasper"

"Hello Bella" He wiped some fair from his eyes. I smiled weakly.

"What's wrong?" Jasper always knew how I was feeling; he knew me inside out.

"I don't know." I responded. This was true.

"I have this feeling…a feeling that something bad is going to happen…" I couldn't explain the feeling, but it felt like it was going to happen soon, and it was very big.

Jasper smiled and threw his arm around my shoulders.

"Don't worry Bells. It's probably nothing."

I leaned my head against his shoulder as I stared into the river. It was so peaceful. I watched as each ripple swam along the surface until they would collide with one another; only creating more ripples, and the cycle would continue.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, there was a seemingly cold hand on my shoulder.

"Bells, Bella, its time to wake up." Jasper spoke softly into my ear.

I flickered my eyes open and reached my hands out for him to help me up.

As I stumbled to keep my balance, I was consumed by a massive headache

"Owww…" I groaned as I stuck my hands to my head.

"What's wrong?" Jaspers eyes frantically searched my body for any injuries.

"N-nothing, just another bad headache." I stuttered.

"Another?" His brows furrowed.

"Its nothing; come on, its getting dark."

Jasper looked into the sky and nodded in agreement.

He put his arm around my waist for my support and walked my back to the house.

My headache had escalated to the point where it was worse than any migraine I had ever had.

As he guided me up the front steps, I let out another groan.

His eyes only became more worried.

When we walked into the house, the room started to spin, and I fell to the floor with a loud thunk.

I could hear everyone around me; Jasper was explaining to everyone about my afternoon at the river.

I fought the weight of my eyelids and squinted my eyes open long enough to see Edward and Emmett staring down at me with worried looks on their faces.

I closed my eyes once more. I heard Edward ask Carlisle is I was all right, in a frantic tone.

I wanted to tell everyone that I was all right, but I couldn't seem to find my voice.

That is the last thing I remember…

**Ooh! What is wrong with Bella? Feel free to make guesses! Remember, 5 reviews or no update, ok?**

**Lisa**


	3. Ch 3 Worries

**Hey Guys! I know I haven't updated in a while but being a freshman sucks. I've been bombarded with stuff for my finals. 8 of them! So I actually had to –gulp- study. I know, it was horrible. So here is the next chapter, and this time I wont update until I have 8-10 reviews. Please just take a few seconds to tell me if you liked it or not. I t means a lot to me when I get feedback from you guys. Just because I've pre-written most of this, it doesn't mean that I am not open to suggestions.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight and I am not a Stephenie Meyer impersonator. (I only do Elvis on the weekends)**

Chapter 3- Worries

When I awoke, I was in my room, on my bed, and something, or someone was stroking my hair. I turned around and smiled. It was Alice.

She was staring out the window by my bed; the sun reflected off of her skin in almost a sparkle. I yawned.

She turned her head towards me.

"Good afternoon sleepy head!"

"Good af- afternoon?! How long have I been out?"

I looked at Alice, confused. How long could it have been? A few hours? Days?

Alice laughed. "Relax Bella, you passed out yesterday afternoon."

"Oh…" Alice muttered something so quickly that I wasn't sure if I had heard her correctly, but it sounded like '_How could I not have seen that coming?'_

"What did you say Alice?"

I was not sure if I was intended to hear it or not.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. How are you feeling?" The quick change in subject didn't go unnoticed but I went along.

"I'm kind of hungry, can we get something to eat?"

"Yeah, sure!" Alice jumped off the bed, and grabbed my hand as she flew down the stairs. Being a klutz, I almost tripped on the bottom step, but I caught myself.

"Careful Bella, we don't need you out cold again." I rolled my eyes.

I rummaged through the fridge for something to eat.

"You want anything to eat Alice?"

"No thanks, I had something to eat before you got up."

I nodded and continued to fix my lunch.

Soon after, my headache returned, but it was not as bad as yesterday so I ignored it with ease.

Carlisle had just come home form work and we were all in the living room. Some watching TV, and some were wrapped up in their own conversations.

Carlisle sat next to me and put his arm around my shoulders. "How are you feeling Bells?"

As a doctor, Carlisle was trying to match up my trivial problem with anything dangerous.

"I'm fine, I must have just been dehydrated or something; that would explain the headaches too."

Carlisle gave me a weary look. "Alright, but make sure you drink lots of water, ok?"

I smiled and hugged him. There was a long silence before he spoke again. "Hey Bella?"

He looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Just to be safe, would you mind letting me take you down to the hospital to run a few tests?" I opened my mouth to argue, but rolled my eyes.

"Fine, if it will make you happy…" Carlisle gave me a warm smile.

"Alright, lets get going!"

**Sorry its kinda short, when I was writing these in my notebook, it seemed a lot longer. Maybe I can combine some chapters or something. But if they are a bit small, I can update faster. Nothing much happened in this chapter, but the trouble starts in the next chapter. I'm just trying to get everyone's personalities into the story for ya. Please review! –points to purple button below-**

**Lisa**


	4. Ch 4 Complications

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages, but school is really hectic and I'm not doing so well grade-wise but I'm trying. And I also lost my notebook that has all of my written chapters but I found it and figured I'd do some updating considering that I have off this week. But I've also got alot of things to do including watching my neighbors dog, and my brother so I'll maybe do another chapter by the end of the week. Enjoy!**

Due to Carlisle's close connections at the hospital, we were assigned a room right away.

My headache had been progressing all day and it was making me dizzy again. I started to sway.

"Hey Bells, you alright?" Emmett asked, worriedly. I didn't respond, because I could already feel the cold, hard floor against the side of my face.

I was dreaming, and I was in the woods. Everything was black and white like an old-time movie. There were birds flying above my head, all going in one direction; running away.

I started to run in the same direction. I kept running until I could see a light.

When I reached the light, I found it to be a clearing. And in the middle of the clearing was a body; my body…

My eyes fluttered open and I sucked in a sharp breath to keep from screaming.

I did not move; something was attached to my finger and there were wires and cords all up my arms. Needles…great.

I scanned the room; I was in a hospital bed, and this time I knew how I got here.

In the far right corner of the room, Emmett sat on an old loveseat with Rosalie on his lap, her head in his chest.

In the middle of the room; across from my bed was Jasper with his arms wrapped around Alice's waist from behind. Her eyes were sad; she looked as if she was about to cry.

To my left, Esme had her face against Carlisle's chest as she broke down into groups of tearless sobs, and Carlisle was rubbing her back comfortingly.

Something was wrong here.

And where was Edward? I scanned the room again and then looked down to see Edward sitting at the foot of my bed with his hands tangled in his messy copper hair; probably in deep thought.

Now I was absolutely sure that something was wrong. Maybe I _was_ _dead_?

I sat up a bit. Everyone turned and looked at me.

Nope, not dead.

Alice gave me a weak smile.

"What's g-going on? I stuttered.

There was a long silence as everyone exchanged glances. Finally Carlisle stepped towards me and stopped a foot away from my bed.

"Bella…you have a brain tumor."

**Dun Dun Dun!**

**please, Please, PLEASE leave me a comment. I shouldn't have to beg, and I shouldn't feel obligated to post new chapters for the few people that read this story, even if no one reviews. I think my story is ok, so I dont understand why no one will comment.**

**Now I'm not giving out any specific amount of reviews I want, but I'll update when I feel like someone out there cares if I keep writing or not.**

**If you leave a comment, then thank you! And please tell anyone else about my story that you think would be interested in it. Maybe mention it at the bottom of one or your stories if you like.**

**All I'm asking is for some appretiation.**

**Thank you.**


End file.
